


Cherished~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: You were busy struggling with your life as a student and the party coordinator for RFA.He came to accompany you but you brushed him off. Feeling guilty, you looked for him butyou were being surprised back by him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Yoosung and MC's fanfic.

CHERISHED

 

“ARGH!!”, this is too frustrating!”

You screamed in your room and tossed your paper in the air. After a while, you calmed down and continued typing your assignment in your laptop. Balancing your life as a party coordinator and a student was not easy. There were a lots and heaps of assignment to do and the worst part was you have a deadline by next week and you were nowhere near to done. Plus, emails from the guests kept piling up and you knew that you need to reply as soon as possible.You took a deep breath and made your hair into ponytail before continuing your work. As you were busy typing, thinking and looking at your assignment, someone walked into your room. You didn't see him approaching you nevertheless sensing his presence as you were totally immersed in your work.

The blond-haired guy  looked at you, aiming for your respond by him standing beside you. He even tried to make cute faces but  you still even not batting eyes to him. YooSung felt completely defeated with that darn work of yours. Nearing his face at your ears and shouted, “CHA-GI-YA!”. You were startled by that shouting and fell down from your chair.

“OUCH!, that hurts.” You said and looked around for the culprit.

YooSung hurriedly helped you to stand up and only muttered sorry when he looked you with your pain expression. You rolled your eyes when seeing him not because you hated him but feeling furious because he made you fall down just now. He offered his hand to pull you up. "I'm so sorry MC. But you did not respond to me, so, I just kind of want you to notice me?".

“Since when did you come YooSung?”, you finally opened your mouth after seeing him with obviously guilty face. Trying not to be mad anymore, you smiled at him.

He grinned and pinched your nose, “ I have been here since, hurm, let’s say about 10 minutes ago? I even make cute faces in front of you.”. You grabbed his hand and took away from your nose. Even though you didn’t look at the mirror, you were sure that your nose would be so red by now. You ignored his words and going back to your seat to continue your work. Rubbing on the sore spot where you fell down just now, you just walked back to your workplace.

“I'm sorry YooSung. I do appreciate you coming today. But, I need to finish this task ASAP.” You faced him and continued typing after saying those words to him. You did not have a heart to look at him who had a disappointed face all over. As you were typing your words you heard his heavy step walking  out from your room. Your heart sank when he stepped out from your room. You felt guilty for your doings for him, you don’t even intended to make him mad after all. It's just your work was making you stressed out and you have a deadline to keep up.

As time passed by, YooSung did not even come back into your room. You felt your concentration that you had completely lost. You did missed his presence after all. Still feeling guilty from before, you shut down your laptop after saving your work and went out from your room, in hope that he didn't straight off went back home after what you have done. You went out from your room and called for him, but sadly, he was nowhere to be seen. You searched in your living room, kitchen and even in the toilet but he was not there. You took a glance at your balcony and just realized that it was night already. How time flew when you were focusing on your work just now.

You let out a sigh and walked weakly back into your room. As you were reaching your room, suddenly, a hand grabbed you and pinned you to the wall. “Let me go!,” You screamed as you were shocked with that sudden attack as you thought it was a thief. You cried out of fear and wishing that you treated YooSung better. There were so much things that you want to tell him. Still closing your eyes, you suddenly noticed the fragrance that the thief was wearing. You recognized it, the smell of light musk which you always loved and you knew the person who wear it.  You slowly opened your eyes and saw YooSung who was grinning at you. He tightened his grip when you wanted to get away from him. He wiped your tears with his other hand before closing more space between you and the wall.

Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto you. At first you were shocked and almost pushing him away, but his warm lips onto yours really tempted you and you began to kiss him back. It became more longing and passionate when he grabbed your head. As you were kissing him, you felt something creamy, and smooth feeling in his mouth until you recognize that it was your favourite chocolate. It was such an enjoyable kiss as you love chocolates. After a few minutes of fighting dominating each other, you gave up and gasped for air. YooSung was  also gasping for air too.

You looked at each other and he slowly caressed your cheeks with his fingers. “ Happy Birthday MC. I’ve been wanted to say this but you seems to be so busy with your work today.” His words struck your heart and he was surprised to see your expression was blank and with no reaction.

Overwhelmed, he shook both of your shoulders. “Don’t tell me. You don’t remember your birthday is today right?”. He asked. 

“ I…I…” You stammered as you could not find any reasonable words to tell him. You did forgot that it was your birthday today and both of you were planning on having a movie night or something which was why he came to your house.

“This girl." He said while brushed your strands of hair behind your ears. "You really needed to be punished today but before that let me see your hand first” You obediently let him took your hand and he slipped a ring at your wedding finger. Smiling cheekily, he kissed your finger after he put your ring. It was a nice and beautiful ring. The design is simple which do not have any diamond on top of it. In the ring you can clearly see your name and Yoosung's engraved together.

Letting out a bit of tears, you spoke. “I...I'm sorry YooSung. I.. I was so busy and I have neglected you which was stupid of me. Thank you.” You said while admiring the ring that he gave you. He chuckled and lifted up your chin with his finger to look him straight into his deep-amethyst eyes.

“You know, I think it is time for you to receive your punishment.”

You smiled hearing his words. “ I’m ready for it”.

He looked into your eyes deeply and placed his lips onto yours that was more than gladly accepted it. "Ah, after this I will cook you Omurice. You must be hungry right?" said YooSung between the kisses he gave you. You just giggled while being grateful in your heart that your boyfriend was caring as always. Suddenly, he grabbed his phone and took a selfie while kissing you. You were confused with his action until you saw him typed something and he sent it into RFA chatroom. In the same time, he pulled your hand to the kitchen's direction.

As YooSung was preparing and cooking, you took out your phone. As soon you switched it back on, loads of notification went in. All of them were reacting towards the picture that YooSung sent just now. You just let out a chuckle while blushing. Zen and Jumin were practically your protective-kind-of-brothers and they started bickering while giving you and YooSung relationship advice, meanwhile Seven was sending love and cake emoji  all over and Jaehee just left a shocked emoji before leaving you a birthday message. Then Zen sent a selfie of himself and wished you birthday too. You typed out 'Thank you' and Jumin also wished your birthday and you managed to stop him before he became serious in intending to throw a grand birthday party. You stopped him and just said that a nice party where the RFA members will gather around would be more than enough and he complied with it.

You felt someone was tapping your chin, you looked up and YooSung snatched your phone away. "Now, let them be in the chatroom. I want to enjoy our company together now. " You nodded and he served you his omurice.

Before you started munching away, you got up and leave a peck on his cheek. "Thank you and I'm sorry for earlier, Yoosung."

That night was all about both of you and you made sure that you will make up to him. He was blushing. Wrapping his arms around you, he kissed your forehead while whispering "Happy Birthday MC." You never felt being so cherished like this and hugged him.

"I love you YooSung".

"I love you too MC. Always". he replied and pulling you tighter in his warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is not too cheesy though. lolol, oh well. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this~ *grins*


End file.
